You're The Reason
by xXxStompingOnRosesxXx
Summary: Song-fic to Tori Vega's "You're The Reason". After Chad's sister and Portlyn auctioned his gift off, they decide to help him find another gift. In the end, Chad sings to Sonny on So Random!. Will she like it? T for kissing. I bet you know what she'll do!


So, as I said in "Just Dance!", here is my new story! Not my best work but still, I think it's pretty cute :) I'm Chad's sister here :P I hope you guys like it, though!

-Gabby

PS. I don't own "You're The Reason" or Sonny With Chance/So Random!

* * *

><p>You're The Reason<p>

I hate my sister. I hate Portlyn. I hate hem, I hate them, I hate them!

You wanna know what they did? _They destroyed Sonny's birthday present. _

I mean, what kind of person _does _that?

So now, I'm sitting in Mr. Condor's office with them because I kinda threw a fit. Kinda. It doesn't matter what _I _did. It's what _they _did.

"I hate you."

"I know."

My day started out normal. I woke up with my hair perfect (as usual) with nobody to share the bathroom with because Gabby (my irritating little sister) had to go to work early because they were doing a shoot that was set at sunrise. I didn't really care. As long as she was out of my hair, I'm good. I went downstairs happily, greeting my parents with a "Hey."

"Morning, son." Dad greeted, not looking up from the paper. My dad was all business-y and serious most of the time but when it comes to Gabby, he's a softie. One time, she asked for a car when she was like, nine. He bought her a Ferrari. I'm not kidding. It's still in the garage waiting for her!

"Hey, sweetie." Mom, on the other hand is the nice, sweet one, except when it comes to chores and housework, though. She can change from "the sweet housewife" to "military mom from Hell".

So, I ate some blueberry pancakes and bacon while I thought Gabby was off climbing a mountain or something.

I was wrong.

She and Portlyn found my gift, a gold watch, and auctioned it off! Some dude named "G-Money44519" gladly got it for ten thousand dollars.

Now, back to reality. I was, as I told you before, in Mr. C's gigantic office.

"I didn't know it was for Sonny! I thought it was for a guy!" Gabby defended. A _guy_? Seriously? It was a ROLEX, for crying out loud!

"Why the Hell would you think it was for a _GUY_?"

"It was a watch! It's a guy gift!"

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"It so is!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!"

"NO, YOU SHUT UP!"

"YOU!"

"YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Another voice yelled.

"DON'T GET INTO THI-oh, hi, Mr. Condor…" We both said in unison but later just sunk into our seats. Whoops.

"Hi," Mr. Condor glared, "Now, you two know why you're here, right?"

"Uh, because of Chad…?" Gabby asked, pointing to me.

"Me? It's all your fault!"

"No it's not!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"SHUT UP!"

"Sorry…"

"You're here today because it's Chad's fault-"

What?

"What?"

"-and Gabby and Portlyn's."

Oh.

I almost forgot Portlyn was here.

"Because ofyour little fight, some of the other lots are complaining. And they're three blocks away!"

At the same time, Gabby and I pouted. It's just something we do. The unison thing, I mean.

"So now, all of you have to perform in So Random!. Well, except for Gabby and Portlyn. They have to do some scenes next Wednesday…"

"But, Mr. Condor, that just leaves me!"

"Exactly. You started it."

Gabby snickered and said, "Told ya,"

Great.

I walked into my dressing room only to find two brunettes sitting on my couch.

"Listen Chad, we're sorry."

"I don't wanna hear it!" I said and covered my ears, singing loudly to not hear them, "LALALALALALALA!" It did block them out except when I heard still Gabby say, "So we decided to help you find the perfect gift!"

At this, I turned to their eager faces and said flat-out "No,"

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't wanna!"

"Chad, stop being a baby and listen! We practically _think _like Sonny!"

"No you don't,"

"We hang out with her like, every day!"

"You do?"

"Yes,"

After some thinking, I finally gave in and said "…fine. But I get a say in this!"

Gabby and Portlyn looked at each other and said "No you don't," and proceeded to push me onto the couch. They're stronger than you think, you know!

"Okay," Gabby said while she and Portly plopped next to me "We think you should sing a song to her."

"What? NO! CDC does NOT sing! Even for his lady!"

"But Chad!" they started to protest but I already stood up, and screamed "LALALALALALALALALA!" louder than ever while they chased me around my dressing room. This went on for ten minutes until Gabby pinned me to the ground and whispered menacingly, "You will do what we say or else I will make sure you die in your sleep. Got that, Cooper?"

I don't think most twelve year olds say that…

"Uh…what do I have to do?"

* * *

><p>"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I whispered frantically as the announcer said "Give it up for Chad Dylan Cooper singing 'You're The Reason' for Sonny Munroe!" which made the crowd go wild. Oh, dear Lord.<p>

"You're gonna do fine, Chad,"

"No, I'm not doing this. No, no, no!" I screamed as they pushed me to the stage.

I was finally on stage. I think I'm gonna throw up.

"CHAD DYLAN COOPER, EVERYBODY!"

I smiled awkwardly and sat on the stool. I took a deep breath and said, "Sonny, happy birthday,"

**_"I don't wanna make a scene,_**  
><strong><em>I don't wanna let you down,<em>**  
><strong><em>Try to do my own thing,<em>**  
><strong><em>And I'm starting to figure it out,<em>**

**_And it's alright,_**  
><strong><em>Keep it together,<em>**  
><strong><em>Where ever we go,<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's alright,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh well, whatever,<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody needs to know,<em>**

**_You might be crazy,_**  
><strong><em>Have I told you lately,<em>**  
><strong><em>That I love you,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's crazy,<em>**  
><strong><em>That someone could change me,<em>**  
><strong><em>That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,<em>**  
><strong><em>And you need to know that you're the reason…why.<em>**

**_I don't even care when they say that you're a little bit off._**  
><strong><em>Look 'em in the eye, I say,<em>**  
><strong><em>'I can never get enough.'<em>**

**_Cause it's alright,_**  
><strong><em>Keep it together,<em>**  
><strong><em>Where ever we go,<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's alright,<em>**  
><strong><em>Oh well, whatever.<em>**  
><strong><em>Everybody needs to know.<em>**

**_You might be crazy,_**  
><strong><em>Have I told you lately,<em>**  
><strong><em>That I love you,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's crazy,<em>**  
><strong><em>That someone could change me,<em>**  
><strong><em>That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,<em>**  
><strong><em>And you need to know that you're the reason…why,<em>**

**_If it was rainin' you would yell at the sun,_**  
><strong><em>Pick up the pieces when the damage is done<em>**  
><strong><em>You say it's just another day in the shade,<em>**  
><strong><em>Look at what a mess we made...<em>**

**_You might be crazy,_**  
><strong><em>Have I told you lately,<em>**  
><strong><em>That I love you,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's crazy,<em>**  
><strong><em>That someone could change me,<em>**  
><strong><em>That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,<em>**

**_You might be crazy,_**  
><strong><em>Have I told you lately,<em>**  
><strong><em>That I love you,<em>**  
><strong><em>You're the only reason that I'm not afraid to fly,<em>**  
><strong><em>And it's crazy,<em>**  
><strong><em>That someone could change me,<em>**  
><strong><em>That no matter what it is I have to do, I'm not afraid to try,<em>**  
><strong><em>And you need to know that you're the reason…why."<em>**

I looked at the audience and smiled shyly. I looked around for Sonny but she was nowhere to be found. I felt a light tap on my shoulder to find Sonny standing there, grinning with tears in her eyes.

"Looking for me?" she asked and kissed me.

I grinned and thought _"Maybe my sister's not so bad after all…"_

* * *

><p>Review or else "I will make sure you die in your sleep.". Kidding! I just like quoting myself... But still, review!<em><br>_


End file.
